B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis White confronts N in the cart of the Ferris Wheel. N starts speaking about White's Gigi, and sees she actually wants to battle. White does not want Gigi to battle, and attempts to jump off the Ferris Wheel, but she witnesses a dramatic revelation that devastates her. Chapter Plot Elesa, at the control room, examines the computers, and is wondering why the operation of the roller coasters is tampered. As Elesa wondered who the culprit could be, a boy sneaks in and out of the Nimbasa control room she is in. Elesa turns around, but sees nobody, even her two Emolga do not see anything. She turns around, while the boy then morphs into Zorua, and watches the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. Inside one of the cabins, White and Gigi are trapped with N. He says a being with a single horn caused the thunderstorm earlier because they were angry at humans. White looks out the window to see Team Plasma Grunts with a Maractus. N is contacted by these grunts, who are concerned about his well-being. N states he is fine, and lets the grunts retreat. White sees N is actually Team Plasma's ally, to which N reveals that he is their "King" and will save Pokémon and save the people who carry that mission. He has been taught this about Ghetsis, whom White remembers as a speaker. N gazes at the the ferris wheel, seeing how perfect it is, resembling mathematical formulas. White is uncertain what N is speaking about, nor his mission liberate Pokémon. N thinks he's the one that doesn't understand: he was looking for White to question her purpose, after seeing her Pokémon Musical. N holds Gigi by her leg, seeing she was having fun while performing in a costume. White goes to get Gigi, but gets hit by Servine's tail. N admits he is surprised to see people having Pokémon perform, forcing them to look like exhibits. To solve this mystery, N asks why is White in the showbiz. White explains that she once went to a human-only musical. But then a Cubchoo climbed on stage and started singing and dancing along with the actors and actresses. Its eagerness in dancing captured the audience, and the cast decided to include it in their performance without interrupting the show. At that time, it occurred to her that there are Pokémon who desire to express themselves, and they become happy when they are given the chance to do so. She could vividly remember the happiness on the Cubchoo's face when it danced and the look of satisfaction on its face when it got off the stage. Since then, it has been her dream to give this kind of satisfaction to different Pokémon and to show them to as many people as she can. White understands N's point that some Pokémon are forced to be an amusement for humans, but reminds there are Pokémon that like to perform. To White's surprise, N agrees to what she's saying: like humans, Pokémon also have many other talents. However, he says she is only focusing on one aspect of the Pokémon. Therefore, she is suppressing the other aspects, including battles which allow them to survive in a natural habitat for as long as possible. He states by taking away the battles, they are taking away the thing that makes Pokémon majestic: having them evolve. As he hold Gigi, N reminds of how Tep evolved into Pignite, and assumes Gigi wants to battle, too, and feel the taste of victory. His Pokémon uses Wrap on her, shocking White, who tells N Gigi can't battle. N replies it is not that Gigi cannot battle, it's that she was never meant to battle. White yells this is going against Team Plasma's goal, to force Pokémon to battle. N questions if White really thinks Gigi doesn't want to battle. N retorts that White is not listening to Gigi's needs and desires: while holding Pokémon Musicals is not a crime, not listening to them is. To White's horror, Gigi knocks away N's Pokémon out with Ember. N applauds Gigi, and believes she may even have the potential to defeat the champion. White is very nervous and sweating, she is consumed by the horrifying idea that she been committing a crime of going against her Pokémon's. She decides they need to escape: she slides open the cabin door intending to jump, as they aren't too high up. But to her utter shock, Gigi hops on N's lap and she falls down. N wonders how many Pokémon there are in the world, he vows to liberate them all and motions his Pokémon to stay with White. White has a blank look on his face and tears in her eyes, thinking how Gigi will surpass the Champion. Meanwhile, a man surfs towards Nimbasa City on his Bouffalant. Debuts Pokémon *Cubchoo *Bouffalant (Alder's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters